Easter Festival
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Gary takes Leaf to the Easter Festival that they always went to when they were younger. He does something Leaf doesn't expect. Easter is said to be new beginnings...


**********Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- HAPPY EASTER! I had an idea come out of nowhere. I hope you all enjoy the little Easter oneshot. It's my first ever holiday oneshot.**

* * *

Leaf Green, now eighteen walked into her hometown. Her once long dark brown hair had lightened over the years into a caramel color, her skin was lightly tanned, and she had her dark green eyes were accented by eyeliner and mascara.

"It's good to be home." she said as a smile broke onto her face.

She walked to her house and walked in.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home," Leaf called as she closed the door.

Silence.

"Mom? Dad?"

Leaf walked into the living room and no one was there.

"They knew I was coming home." she muttered.

She sighed and walked up the stairs to her room. She opened her door and tossed her bag onto her bed or so she thought. She was upset that her parents weren't here and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

"What do you have in here? Bricks?" a voice asked.

Leaf's head jerked to her bed. Sitting on her bed was none other than her childhood friend and rival; Gary Oak.

Gary was also eighteen like Leaf. His once overly spiked out auburn hair was now shorter and he had gotten tan, but he was muscular now not the scrawny boy Leaf knew.

"Gary!" Leaf cried shocked.

"The one and only." he said smirking.

Even though he had matured, he still had to tease Leaf.

"Now why do you look sad?"

"My parents aren't here." Leaf said.

"They are here, they're at a festival with Gramps."

"A festival?"

"Yes,"

"The Easter Festival?"

"Yes, the Easter Festival."

Leaf smiled and then frowned.

"I remember going there every year. Do you remember?" she asked.

"Yeah, I remember."

Leaf frowned.

"I really miss being a little girl."

Gary stood up and walked over to Leaf.

"Hey, how about we go to the festival?" Gary asked.

"Gary, we're eighteen."

"So? Come on, Pesky Girl."

Leaf glared at Gary.

"I thought it wasn't "girl" anymore."

"Well it is today. We're going to that festival. We're going to be...eight again."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so you ready?"

"No, I have to change. Get out of my room now, Oak."

Gary chuckled and walked out of her room. Leaf closed her door and laughed.

"He's so crazy."

Leaf grabbed some clothes and changed. She looked at her reflection; a plaid button up shirt that was green and white, white jeans, and white flats. She left her hair down and grabbed a camera.

She ran out of her room and found Gary sitting on the couch. She looked to see what Gary was wearing since she hadn't paid it any attention. He was wearing a plain white tee showing his muscles off, dark jeans, and sneakers.

"Ready, Pesky Girl?" he asked.

"Yep!"

The two walked out of Leaf's house and to the festival.

"So why did you choose eight?" Leaf asked.

"Well I just took ten years away. Plus when we were eight was my favorite festival." Gary replied.

Leaf tried to remember what had happened, but couldn't figure anything out.

The two entered the festival and Leaf had so many memories. Face painting, playing games, winning prizes, and then an egg hunt.

"So where to first?" Gary asked.

"Face painting!" Leaf cried.

She mentally slapped herself for acting like such a child. She couldn't help it she loved this festival. Gary chuckled softly.

"You won't ever change." he said.

Leaf grabbed Gary's hand and chose to ignore the small spark she felt and pulled him to the face painting.

Leaf sat down and the lady painted Leaf's face so she had a cute little bunny face. Pink on her nose, white painted under her nose and on her chin, with three black dots and black whiskers.

"Your turn," Leaf said.

"What? No!" Gary said.

Leaf grabbed his arm and pulled him over to her and made him sit. The lady painted something simple on Gary's face. Black on his nose with black whiskers.

"There you are. You two have fun."

Leaf pulled Gary over to somewhere that wasn't as crowded and removed her camera from her neck.

"Wait where did the camera come from?" Gary asked.

"I had it with me the whole time. Now take a picture with me." Leaf said.

Gary sighed and walked behind Leaf. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Leaf felt her face heat up and she took the picture. She looked at the picture and was shocked.

The picture was really pretty and it looked like a couple picture.

"Happy?" Gary asked stepping back.

"Was it that bad to take a picture?" Leaf asked.

"No,"

The two walked towards the games and Leaf grabbed Gary's hand again. Gary was slightly shocked that she had grabbed his hand and glanced at her confused, but she just stared straight ahead. She started to swing their hands.

She looked at all the games and Gary watched her. He watched as her eyes scanned the games and they rested on one prize. Gary shook his head at the prize. Of course she would want an Eevee doll. She loved to collect stuffed dolls. She also loved Eevee as much as she loved Grass Types.

"Hey how about you go get something to eat?" he said.

Leaf looked at him for a moment.

"Now that you mention it I am hungry." she said.

She went to walk off, but Gary stopped her.

"Here, use this. Get me a soda." he said handing her some money.

"I can pay for my own food, Gary." she said pushing the money that was unnecessary back.

"I'll buy it."

"Fine,"

Leaf walked off towards the food carts. Gary walked over to the game booth where the Eevee doll was. The game was one when you had to shoot water at your Pokemon and get it to the top before the others.

"You want to play?" the man asked.

"Yes,"

"Great! Your the last person we needed."

"Now all you have to do is get your car to the top! Begin!"

After a minute Gary's car was at the top.

"Pick a prize anyone you want." the man said.

Gary pointed to the Eevee doll and the man handed it to him. Gary turned around and saw Leaf walking back with cotton candy and a soda in her hand. Gary walked towards the food carts so he could get behind her.

She was now close to the games and was looking around slightly confused. She sighed and Gary walked behind her.

"So you don't have Eevee do you?" Gary asked.

Leaf turned around to see Gary holding the Eevee doll.

"No. How did you know I wanted the Eevee doll?!" Leaf cried.

"I saw you looking at it."

Leaf handed Gary his soda and took the doll.

"It's so soft!"

She looked at Gary and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you," she said.

Gary was too shocked to react and Leaf pulled away quickly, embarrassed.

"Erm...sorry."

She took a bit of her cotton candy. They walked through the festival looking at all the games. Gary had played a game where you had to get the rings on a bottle. He had won and told Leaf to pick out something. She picked a shirt.

"You know Gary, you're being very nice." Leaf said as they walked hand in hand yet again.

"I can be nice, Leaf." Gary said.

"I know. It's just...you're always teasing me and be- Oh!"

She dragged Gary towards something that caught her attention. Gary nearly fell as she ran, but regained his balance. Leaf stopped at a photo booth.

"No..." Gary said.

"Please Gary!" Leaf cried.

Gary sighed and removed his wallet as he motioned for Leaf to go.

"Yay!"

She got into the photo booth and Gary followed,

"How many pictures?"

Leaf pressed four and Gary was about to put the money in when Leaf stopped him.

"You'll smile for one right?" she asked.

"...Fine,"

Gary put the money in and Leaf picked out the background. Leaf held up Eevee in between her and Gary.

"Kiss Eevee's cheek." she said.

"What! No!"

"Kiss the cheek."

"I'm not kissing a doll."

"We're eight remember. Eight year old Gary would do it."

"No, eight year old Gary wouldn't."

"Fine,"

Leaf put Eevee down by their feet and waited. She smirked and leaned a little closer to Gary. Gary eyed her and right before the picture snapped Leaf kissed Gary's cheek. The picture was shown and Gary looked slightly shocked.

"Do something this time, okay." Leaf said.

"I will, I promise."

The picture was about to take and Gary smirked leaning close to Leaf and did the same thing she had done to him. Leaf's face was pink.

"I didn't mean do that." Leaf said embarrassed.

Gary grabbed the Eevee and held it to Leaf.

"Kiss Eevee's cheek." he said.

Leaf smiled and kissed Eevee's cheek.

"Now we just take a happy picture." Leaf said.

Leaf leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled. The camera went off and Leaf was shocked once again. The picture looked like a couple picture. Gary was smiling at her.

"Uhmm...so what now?"

"Well there's the egg hunt."

"Really? We're doing the egg hunt?" Leaf asked as they got out of the photo booth and got the pictures.

Leaf ripped the pictures giving Gary the first picture and third picture while she kept the other two.

"Yes, we're doing the egg hunt." Gary said.

"We don't have baskets."

"Don't they give baskets?"

"I think so,"

"There you go then."

It was about time for sunset when they got to where the egg hunt would be.

"Let's go this way." Gary said.

Leaf laughed and followed Gary. Leaf only had a basket, since Gary said he would share with her. They walked through a small path where no one else was.

"Is this even part of the egg hunt? I don't see any eggs." Leaf said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's part of the egg hunt." Gary said as he picked up a blue plastic egg.

"Open them as we go."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Leaf."

"Okay..." Leaf said as she opened the egg.

A sticker with 'I' was in it.

"It's a sticker." she said as Gary handed her a green egg.

She opened the egg to find a sticker with a heart on it.

"Another sticker..."

Gary handed her another egg. She opened it to find a sticker with 'U' on it. Gary had stopped walking and was looking at a bush.

"I'm gonna go look up ahead. There's a clearing." Leaf said.

She thought it was a little weird of how the stickers had spelled out 'I love U.'

She walked into the clearing and stopped dead in her tracks. On the ground were eggs spelling out her name. The stickers came back into her head. 'I love U Leaf.'

"I really do. It's not a joke...I was scared to tell you." Gary said causing Leaf to jump.

Leaf looked at Gary for any signs that showed he was joking. She found none though. She only saw truth in his eyes.

"..." Leaf was speechless.

Gary walked over to her and looked at her.

"I promise you it's not a joke." he said.

He brushed some hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He slowly leaned towards Leaf.

"Tell me to stop...and I will." he said softly.

He kissed Leaf and Leaf felt the same spark she did earlier. She kissed him back.

"I love you too,Gary." she said once they parted.

"Happy Easter...Leafy." Gary said pecking her lips.

"Happy Easter, Gary."

**Please R&R & Happy Easter**


End file.
